


(dearest, sweetest, best of friends) you know what you are to me

by saintsurvivor



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, FTM Mac, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsurvivor/pseuds/saintsurvivor
Summary: Jack smiles, tremulous, leans down, kisses Mac softly, like he’s breakable, licking into his mouth, across his teeth, feels the shuddering breath Mac inhales.“How was I meant to go home when my home’s always been with you, darlin’? Anywhere you are? That’s home to me, and it always will be.”
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	(dearest, sweetest, best of friends) you know what you are to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegoldenrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenrin/gifts).



“Hey, Mac, you awake?” Jack whispers, shutting the bedroom door softly.

He can barely see the silhouette of Mac, illuminated somewhat by the hazy yellow light coming from the lamp on Mac’s bedside cabinet. He’s curled up on his left side, facing the curtainless windows that look out on the deck, that Jack really wishes Mac would cover. A slim shaft of silver moonlight floods across the floor, over the sharp slope of Mac’s collarbone, touching upon the cliff of his jaw, the relaxed lines of his throat.

He strips his rings and leather wrist strap off, throwing them onto the other bedside cabinet that’s covered with a stripped alarm clock. He shimmies out of his third favourite Metallica shirt, throwing it in the direction of Mac’s leather computer chair, _also_ cluttered with stripped electronics and the occasional file, crowded and essentially _Mac_. His boots and jeans are next to go, and Jack finds himself shivering lightly in the cool night air even as he flips the duvet back a little.

“Heya, darlin’.” Jack murmurs as crawls into the warmth of the bed, pressing right up against Mac’s clothed back, touching shoulders to hips to knees to ankles. Jack shamelessly slots a thigh in between Mac’s feels the warmth of Mac’s skin seeping through the sweatpants he’s wearing and into the fabric of Jack’s boxers, the gentle swell of Mac’s ass cradled in his hips. The ends of Mac’s damp hair tickle his jaw, and his skin smells fresh, like Jack’s own body wash. 

Something _drops_ , low and tight, into the base of his belly.

“Hmmm, heya Jackie.” It’s said through a yawn as Mac shifts further back into Jack’s hold. Jack feels him shiver as Jack creeps a wide hand under what he thinks is actually his second favourite Metallica shirt, the one that Mac always likes to pilfer, laying his hand flat and protectively over the muscles of Mac’s belly, the sharp curve of his ribs, thumb just touching upon the dusky scar below his pec that Jack knows is mirrored on the other side.

“Tired, baby?” He asks into the expanse of Mac’s shoulder, presses kissing into the pale skin before brushing his nose against the back of his neck, into the curve of his ear. Jack feels something in his spine _twist_ pleasantly. “Didn’t expect you to be almost conked out when I finished with the fire pit. Everything’s locked up too.”

“Thanks, Jack,” Mac hum hums, tilting his head until Jack can kiss the cliffs edge of his jaw comfortably, the ends of his hair curling further, tickling Jack’s lower lip, catching on his stubble that’s close to verging on a full beard. Jack presses his nose against the underside of the lobe of Mac’s ear again, pressing a soft, teasing kiss there just to feel how Mac’s ribs _shift_ , sees the way his mouth drops open slightly, glistening wetly in the silver moonlight.

“Love you, Mac,” Jack tells him, cups his hand tighter over Mac’s ribs, fits his fingers into the grooves between them, slowly teases his thumb over Mac’s top surgery scar, feeling how Mac’s chest trembles with hitching breathes as he hits a sensitive point in the scar tissue.

He needs to make sure Mac’s eating properly again, he thinks absently, feeling each dip of skin between each rib; Mac’s always been muscular, especially when they were both downrange and when he started on hormones when they came back, but they’ve been running missions back to back for so long that Jack can’t actually remember the last time they’d slept in their own bed for more than two hours, and Mac has always been strong, but _skinny_ , all lithe swell of muscles. 

They’re both tired, hell, _exhausted_ honestly. Between jet lag, different time zones and just the sheer amount of energy having been expended on missions that went more wrong than right, it’s been boots on the ground, flat out _running_ for _weeks_ , now barely able to catch a break.

Thankfully, with it having been Cairo Day, they’d begged off on it, and Matty had been more than happy to grant it, especially with the fuck up of _last_ Cairo Day, which had almost ended up with Mac swallowed up in flames, Jack almost having followed him, and everyone now knowing why they never work Cairo Day. So they’d turned their phones off apart from one that they _knew_ to answer when Matty rang, they’d done take out, beers, movies and a good long cuddle around the fire pit, watching the sunset and lazily making out. They’d deserved it. They hadn’t had to think of anything but one another and it had been so _long_ since Mack and Jack had been able to just be _selfish_.

Not that Jack thinks Mac has a single, selfish bone in his body, but Jack’s probably biased.

“Love you too, Jackie,” Mac says, and he tips his head back, sighing quietly as Jack sucks a bruise just on the hinge of his jaw, eyes fluttering closed, neon electric blue in the silver moonlight. “We should definitely go on a vacation, a _proper_ one.”

“I’d like that, but just think - we’ve got nothing planned tomorrow either,” Jack knows his grin is dirty, and he presses the sharp of his teeth against Mac’s shoulder, knows the knot of the bone there is sensitive, and always makes Mac give a delicious little keen. “We can, _hopefully_ , simply spend the day in the bed, more take out and beers. Think we deserve some more downtime than just a day.”

“Sounds like a proper plan.” Mac lets his head fall back onto his body warm pillow, exposing more of his lean throat to Jack even as he snakes a hand around to grope the one Jack’s let slip from his ribs to his hips, tucked beneath the sweatpants, to link their fingers together.

Jack slips their hands up again, presses the width of his palm into the center of Mac’s chest, uses it to pull Mac closer, not even a scrap of air caught between them, knows Mac can feel the hardening pulse of his cock against his ass.

“Yeah?” Jack coaxes, and he can’t resist the slender line of Mac’s throat just in front of his mouth, nipping gently at the cord of muscle standing out, listening to how Mac inhales sharply, hips rocking back gently.

“Horndog.” Mac laughs breathlessly as Jack does it again, biting harder, kissing it softly after, but he doesn’t even try to hide the hitch of his breath, grinding his ass further into the cradle of Jack’s hips.

“Only for you, darlin’.” Jack promises lowly into the divot of Mac’s cheekbone connecting close to his ear, moseying past the still damp curling ends of Mac’s hair, kissing softly at the thin skin stretched tight over his temple.

His fingers brush over a hard nipple, right on the spot where Mac’s most sensitive, and Mac _gasps_ , a still sleep soft sound that makes Jack untangle to fingers to splay a big hand wide and open over Mac’s belly, push pulling his ass into the cradle of Jack’s body again, carving out a space for his partner. It presses _just_ right on his dick, and the nose it punches out of him rumbles from the depths of his chest, just enough that Mac can probably _feel_ it.

“Fuckin’ _beautiful_ , Mac.” Jack groans, dragging the line of his nose over Mac’s jaw to his throat, biting down on the thin cord of muscles, the base of his throat to where it connects to his shoulder as Mac shivers _apart_ in his arms. Mac squirms, a little chirp escaping him, and Jack _grins,_ knowing it’s the drag of his beard.

“ _Christ_ , Jack-,” Mac moans, mouth falling open even as his head falls back, resting on the bulk of Jack’s shoulder, body open and wanting in Jack’s arms.

“That’s it, baby,” Jack hisses, pressing Mac’s hips back even as he thrusts his own forward, feels the heat of Mac’s ass through the sweatpants and his own boxers, grunting at the pressure on his hard cock. “Gonna wear you out, make you stay in bed, yeah, darlin’? Wake you up like this, keep you strung out for _hours_ , keep you screamin’ my name, huh?”

“ _Jack_ -,” Mac can’t seem to actually get the words out, turning to rest his cheekbone on the side of Jack’s head as Jack scrapes nails against the jut of Mac’s ribs, the swell of his thumb over Mac’s nipples. Mac’s hips hitch forward when the hand resting on Mac’s belly slips down to settle on the front of the worn soft sweatpants, Jack’s thumb unerringly finding where Mac is warm and damp, settling against where the nub of his cock is, pressing the seam against it. “Ja- _Jack_ -.”

“Hmm, only gettin’ up to eat, maybe see if I can fuck you against the livin’ room window, give the neighbours something to _really_ complain about.”

“You’re _depra-depraved_ , Jack.” Mac laughs out on a moan, hips grinding in sweet little circles, obviously torn between thrusting into the thumb on his cock or the dick at his ass. Jack _laughs_ , smooth and low and _deep_ , making Mac shiver all over again, breath hitching on a keen.

“You just gotta know what it _does_ to me when I see you full of me, Mac, all fuckin’ gorgeous and _mine_.” Jack near enough _growls_ , hand slipping inside of the sweatpants, keeps his thumb on Mac’s cock, slips a finger into the wet heat he finds there just to hear the high pitched, almost _whimpering_ noise Mac makes in the back of his throat, how his walls flutter around Jack’s trigger finger.

“Fuck, Jack, please, need you in me,” He moans, long and low, mouth open and tongue against his teeth. “ _Please.”_ His eyes are clenched shut, head thrown back, body a lean delectable line spread out in Jack’s arms, just for him. 

Jack grins, watching a slow blush coming over Mac’s chest, twisting his thumb, slowly stroking on his cock, and having to get his whole hand between Mac’s thighs when Mac almost breaks his spine with how he writhes, feeling how Mac’s cock twitches against the meat of his palm, how his fingers are so close to dipping into where Mac wants them most, into his already wet hole, through his pink folds, but Jack doesn’t, presses the heel of his palm against Mac’s cock just to hear how chokes on another moan.

“What do you want, darlin’?” Jack asks, and maybe it’s an asshole move, but he wants Mac to say it, to moan it as Jack takes him apart, piece by piece. He presses a kiss to the tilt of Mac’s jaw, purposefully dragging the sharp scrape of his beard over Mac’s own, smooth face.

“ _Fuck yo- you, asshole_ ,” Mac groans. He’s rolling his hips, as if unsure of whether he wants to press further into the heel of Jack’s palm and the _almost_ press of his fingers inside of him, or into the rock hard pressure of Jack’s steel silk erection pressing so insistently against his ass. “Want _you_.”

“You’ve got me, sweetheart, right here, ol’ Jackie’s not goin’ anywhere,” Jack tells him, and he can’t help how soft his voice goes as he murmurs it against the mark on Mac’s throat and his shoulder, pressing sweet kisses there, licking at the sweat. “ _That’s it_ , baby, right there, _shit._ ” 

He hisses the curse out between clenched teeth, thrusting his hips forward

enough to jostle Mac. He can feel the trembling of Mac’s thighs as Jack slowly dips justthe tip of his fingers into Mac’s hole, tracing a nail softly over his folds, feeling the slickness on his fingers, how Mac’s sweet little cock twitches desperately against his palm.

“Fuck, Jack, _Jackie_ , want you, _need you_ , please-,” Mac’s hand shoots down to

grasp at Jack’s wrist, he can see how the knuckles are whitening, feels the hard grip Mac has, as if he needs an anchor.

It’s something Jack can’t help but like, even as he stares at the way the hazy yellow of the lamp casts shadows across Mac’s eyes, golden hair burnished, the way the shaft of moonlight from the uncovered windows illuminates the sharp slope of his collarbone just beneath the gaping collar of the Metallica shirt. The way Mac, though slender and lithe, is _strong_ , but in Jack’s arms, he goes soft and vulnerable, lets Jack take such good care of him. Still that vulnerable man who let Jack keep him close and tight whenever they panic, still that vulnerable man who would lay his heart down if it meant everyone else would be safe.

It hits him, now more than ever because God knows Jack is always thinking about it, how many times he could have lost Mac, how his heart goes into his mouth, how he’d seen the way Mac was just so determined to save everyone but himself. Mac being hurt and injured is not unusual, but it’s not something Jack is used to either, will never _be_ used too, _never_ wants to be used to. Just the _thought_ of Mac being injured, of not being able to _protect_ Mac, fuck, it tears him in two.

“C’mere, Mac,” Jack whispers, and Mac pants, open mouthed and flush red, as he turns

into Jack’s chest, hunched up small, his beautifully open face pressed against the hollow of Jack’s throat. A shiver goes up and down his spine as Mac’s breath skitters, warm and damp, against his bare skin, tightens his damp fingers on Mac’s hip beneath the sweat pants. “That’s it, darlin’.”

“You okay, Jackie?” Mac asks softly, a hand coming up to touch, to cling, to the swell of Jack’s bicep, rubbing his thumb there into the soft skin. He’s beautiful, Jack thinks distantly, pressing a kiss to Mac’s forehead, his temple, his cheek, pressing his mouth to Mac’s.

Mac moans softly into it, presses himself closer, and Jack shudders, finds himself slipping his hand from Mac’s hip to wrap his arm around his waist, feeling the muscular planes of Mac’s back. Licking into Mac’s mouth, moaning how Mac opens up to him, so trusting, so loving, like he never is to any one else. God, Mac is the only one to be able to tear him to pieces like this. He pulls back, doesn’t want to move but they need to breathe, presses their foreheads together instead, nose to nose.

“I love you,” Jack says, and his hand comes up to rub his knuckles against Mac’s cheekbone, seeing how Mac leans into the soft touch, how his head turns so he can press a soft kiss to Jack’s wrist, right on his pulse point. “You gotta know that, baby, just- I love you so fuckin’ much it almost _hurts_ , gonna take good care of you, make sure you know just how beautiful and kind and _amazin’_ you are, baby, dunno what I’d do without you. Gonna make love to you, slip inside of you, let you know how good you are, how fuckin’ beautiful you are.”

Mac stifles a noise that sounds almost like a sob, and both of their eyes are burning now, brimming with tears, and he presses closer, tips his head up so they can kiss again, sweet, Mac’s mouth opening beneath Jack’s, doesn’t even have to lick into his mouth, feels how Mac’s tongue touches at the bite of Jack’s teeth, nips at his bottom lip, how Mac’s hand slips from his bicep to his ribs, hand warm and light against Jack’s ribs. He feels like they’re both falling apart, shivering in one another's arms.

“Jack, _Jack_ , please-,” Mac says, sounds like he’s bearing torn apart, like Jack’s got a hand inside of his heart. “I love you too, so much, you gotta know how much you mean to me too, Jackie, how I’d fall apart without you, do it Jackie, do it, make love to me, Jack, please, I need you _please_ -”

Jack kisses him, softly, sweetly, feels himself rolling them so he’s on top, cradled between Mac’s legs with his knees hitched up against Jack’s shuddering ribs, hands creeping up to clench at Jack’s shoulders. Mac’s warm and lithe beneath him, dressed in Jack’s clothes, eyes soft and neon in the moonlight, golden haired and beautiful, he’s everything Jack’s ever wanted and never thought he’d have.

He’s wanted this man since he reupped. Since he couldn’t think about going to Texas without his little hamburger named bomb nerd, how he’d seen Mac’s face light up so beautifully when Jack had came back, since Jack had shown that he’d never leave, that Mac was it for him, wanted Mac since Mac was so over the moon to be on HRT, since Mac came out of top surgery _glowing_ , because some of the dysphoria and the self consciousness was stripped away from him.

Mac- Mac is _it_ for him, dreams of the future, of having Mac at his side forever, how it’d feel to have a ring on his finger and look over and see it’s twin on Mac’s finger, to be able to call Mac _his husband_ , thinks of all the times that Mac has looked at him, with those wide, beautiful eyes and that sunny grin and had leant in, had said _I love you_ and kissed Jack so sweetly, like there was no place else he’d rather be.

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby, yeah? Fill you up, just how you like, keep you comin’ all night long if I can, make you know just how much I want you.” Jack’s rambling, saying anything that’ll come to his head, drunk on how beautiful Mac looks, head thrown back on the pillow, legs spread wide around him, hot and damp even through the thick sweatpants, and God, Jack wants to taste him, get his mouth on his cock, eat him out, but right now they want the connection, want Jack to slide _home_ , fill Mac up, keep kissing him, to know that they’re in each others arms and they aren’t ever going to let go.

“Do it, do it, Jack, please, get inside, _Christ_ , feel like I’m gonna die if you don’t, c’mon Jackie, I’m _yours_ , oh god, I’m _yours_.”

Jack doesn’t even really remember how they get Mac out of his shirt, only that they do, and that Jacks mouth goes immediately to the notch of Mac’s collarbone, sucks a bruise there, drinking in the sweet moan Mac gives him, how his chest arches forward, a hand coming to clench in Jack’s fauxhawk, scraping his nails over Jack’s scalp.

He mouths kisses down Mac’s chest, pays close attention to the dusky scars, the perked up nipples, licks the gently, kisses them, nips at Mac’s nipples, just to hear the way Mac _keens_ , knees squeezing at Jack’s sides, how his hands fist in his hair, pulling gently.

They wiggle Mac out of his sweatpants, hips lifting up, and Jack can’t help it, gets his hands on Mac’s ass, squeezes it, ducks his head down, still with the sweatpants caught around Mac’s thighs, flattens his tongue over Mac’s sweet cock, scrapes the flat of his teeth over it just to hear how Mac _squeaks_ , high pitched, how a hand flies to his shoulder, clenching and releasing, as if unsure if he wants to push Jack away or pull him closer. Dips his tongue into where Mac is hot and damp, tastes the sweet muskiness of Mac’s hole, nosing through the folds, thumbs just pressing against Mac’s asshole, hearing how he keens, curling over Jack’s head, almost _whimpering_.

A hand pushing at his crown has him stopping, has him giving one last suck on Mac’s cock, slick in his beard and he’s going to be smelling like sex for hours now, probably will smell it during the night and get hard, want to slip back inside of Mac. He looks up, and Mac is panting, chest heaving, face and chest rosy with blush and a hand over his face, as if he’s gone shy, as if he couldn’t handle how Jack had made him feel.

“Want- want you in me, please-.” Mac say, _begs_ for it, and even though Jack kind of wants to make Mac orgasm over and over again with his tongue, with his fingers, wants to have Mac keening on three fingers in his ass and Jack’s tongue and nose against his hole and cock, he knows they have time, makes a note to do it tomorrow, even as he climbs back. 

He tugs his own boxers off, tugs the sweatpants the rest of the way off Mac’s legs, barely has a chance to clear his feet before Mac’s got a grip on his dick, palm slick with spit and doing the little twist with his wrist that Mac _knows_ Jack loves, feeling _want_ twist up his spine, and he can’t help it, knock’s Mac’s hand away, gets his own under Mac’s thighs and _crawls_ up him.

He hitches Mac’s leg’s up, up over his waist so Mac’s got no choice but to scrunch up small, desperation pooling into the pit of Jack’s belly, he feels a little like a rubber band, stretched too wide and too long, like he’s going to snap at any moment. Feels a little like he’s starving and Mac is the only thing that will satiate him.

Mac shoves some lube into his hand, has his hand slicked up easily, because with HRT comes a little dryness even if Mac is already damp down there, slicks his rock hard cock, can’t help the desire to slip three fingers back into where Mac is open and _damp_ , desperate, walls clutching and fluttering around Jack’s fingers, big and long, kind of wants to see how many times he can make Mac come by just riding his fingers, wonders if he’d be able to open Mac up enough to slip his wrist into him. Jack wants Mac in every way he can get him, thinks of how beautiful Mac looks when he’s got his cock strapped on, long and thick and in a ridiculous shade of purple they’d chosen just for the glitter inlaid in it, and how _beautiful_ he looks when he’s fucking Jack.

He guides himself in, keeps his gaze on Mac, seeing how Mac is gasping, mouth open and chest hitching, eyes wide and with only a ring of bright, neon blue in the silver moonlight, eyelashes fluttering. God, he’s so _beautiful_ it aches, it physically hurts for Jack to look at him, but he can’t look away. 

“ _Mac_ -” He gasps, and when he pushes in, when he feels how Mac opens up around the head of his cock, how Mac _keens_ , breathy and high pitched, head tipped back but never taking his eyes off of Jack, like he couldn’t bear to lose sight of him. He can’t help him, hasn’t even got more than the head in, but he feels like fire is licking up his spine, just the thought of being able to have this, of having _Mac_ , of being so in love with him. 

Mac clutches at him, mouth open, gasping, his eyes are almost crossed with the pleasure of it, and Jack has to go down onto his elbows, hovering over Mac, so close not even air can get in, he can feel Mac’s chest shuddering, how his knees press harder against Jack’s sides, how his hands can’t stop moving, resting eventually in Jack’s hair, on his shoulder, feeling the coiling of his trembling muscles.

He doesn’t speed up, goes slowly, lets Mac feel every _inch_ of him, watches how Mac’s face goes lax, eyes going wide before closing slightly, eyelashes fluttering, trying so hard to keep looking, how his walls are clutching at Jack’s cock, and God-

He just feels so good, so beautiful wrapped around Jack’s dick, how his hips keep trying to squirm so Jack will _move_ , how his hands drag Jack down into a kiss, and Jack veers off slightly, feels himself hit balls deep, base of his belly grinding sweetly against Mac’s cock, and he thinks the wiry hair there, cut short and neat, amd the heavy weight of his cock inside,is what makes Mac come, back arching, gasping, clutching at the back of Jack’s skull, little whimpering, whining sounds from the back of his throat, fucking himself up on Jack’s cock, into the tiny thrusts that Jack can’t help but give with how hard Mac clutches down onto him.

“Okay, baby?” Jack murmurs, leaning on his right arm so he can rub his knuckles over Mac’s cheek, tangle his hand into the sweat damp hair at his temple. He’s so hard, hard as a rock, it almost _hurts_ and he wants to _move_ , thrust into the wet heat of Mac around him, but he won’t, not if Mac is too over sensitive, if he’s had enough.

Mac nods, and his eyes are just as neon, just as bright, just as wide, as he nuzzles into Jack’s hand, smoothing a hand down Jack’s cheek too, smearing his thumb beneath Jack’s eye. His smile is lopsided, tiredness seeping back into the lines of his eyes, but he arches his hips, clenches down deliberately. Jack has to hide his moan in Mac’s shoulder, slipping his hands down to clutch at Mac’s trembling thighs. 

He turns his face, mouthing kisses, gently biting bruises into the lean column of Mac’s throat, feeling his hummingbird heartbeat.

“J _ack_ ,” Mac sounds wrecked already, and he’s turning his face, pressing gentle kisses to the side of Jack’s head, still panting softly. “Wanna- want you to move, please, wanna make you feel good.”

Jack presses closer, brushes a hand through Mac’s hair, looks into his eyes before going back to gripping his thighs, lets his weight balance carefully on Mac’s body.

“Sure, sweetheart?” He asks, and he tucks a strand of hair behind Mac’s ear when it tries to escape. “I don’t mind stoppin’ if it’s too much, don’t wanna hurt ya’.”

Mac clamps his mouth shut, a thin line, his eyes are glassy, as if with tears, and Jack presses closer, rubs the tip of his nose against Mac’s temple, down his cheekbone, kisses his cheek, his jaw. 

“Want you, Jackie. I just- Just wanna feel you, want you so much, wanna be yours.”

“You’re mine, baby, you know that, and I’m yours; gonna make you feel so good, yeah? Just tell me if it gets too much.”

Mac nods, voice seemingly driven from him and Jack ducks his head, tucks it into Mac’s shoulder, has to shudder as he finally unclenches his hips, is able to do little grinding thrusts with his hips that has the rubber band at the base of his belly _twisting_ , and Mac doing these little whimpery things right in Jack’s ear, sweet and needy and it just stokes the fire in Jack’s belly, has him groaning against Mac’s shoulder, forehead digging into the pillow beneath Mac’s head,hands clenching down desperately on Mac’s thighs as he fucks forward, barely leaving the hot clutch of Mac’s body, how he’s trying to clamp down on Jack’s cock, slick and damp already.

It’s _heaven_ , every time Jack gets inside his boy, gets inside the love of his life, it’s beautiful, it’s breathtaking. He never wants to leave, wants to keep Mac spread out and wrapped around him for eternity, can hear the slick squelch every time he drags his cock out, only inches and when he grinds back in, grinding against Mac’s cock too, how it makes Mac squirm, crying out, hiding his face in Jack’s shoulder. They’re tied up in one another, Jack doesn’t know where he ends and Mac begins, wouldn’t want to be untied even if he did, and he can hear how Mac is chanting his name, moaning it, like it’s the only word he ever wants left in his mouth.

“Oh god, baby, _baby_ -” He doesn’t even know what he’s saying, only feels the slick clutch of Mac’s body around him, the firm press of his cock against Jack’s abdomen, how his legs are clutching at Jack’s sides, as if he doesn’t want to let Jack go.

Jack can’t pull out more than a couple of inches, and he stays pressed against Mac’s g-spot, has him keening, mewling, delicate little sounds that only happen when Mac is falling apart around him, when he’s so desperate that he forgets he hides his face, that he turns off the light when they’re like this, when he’s overwhelmed enough that all that matters is Jack.

It’s the same for Jack, can only feel how Mac is clutching at him, hands on his scalp, on his back, wrapped tightly around his shoulders, keeping them together, stuck fast, as if Jack ever wants to let go of him, chest to chest, barely any air able to get through, and God, if there was one thing Jack would never give up it would be this, him and his baby, so desperate and in love with one another. 

Fire licks up his spine, leaves him gasping into Mac’s shoulder, leaves him trying to fuck desperately further, as if he isn’t already balls deep, as if he can’t already feel how Mac is fluttering around him, so fucking close but not able to get that last bit of leverage. Arms straight out, he can’t help it, how he’s pushing Mac’s body down, trying to get deeper, hips tilting, having to use his feet for leverage because he can’t bare to move, to kneel because Mac is wrapped so sweetly and tightly around him he doesn’t _want_ to move.

Mac _keens_ , just as high pitched, just as desperate, buries his face further into Jack’s hair, breath hot and damp against his bare scalp, and Jack thinks he can feel tears or sweat, knows he’s growling desperately into Mac’s shoulder, kissing, biting, Mac’s gonna look like he’s been mauled, especially with the beard burn but he’s so _close_ , and he can feel Mac is too, how he’s kneading with his fingers, how he’s squirming, fucking his hips up despite the fact he’s got no leverage, nowhere to go but on Jack’s cock.

He doesn’t even need to get a hand on Mac’s cock, knows the desperate, frantic movements of his abdomen and wiry cock hair has Mac moaning, especially with how his back keeps arching, how he’s undulating; a length of sweet gorgeousness laid out in Jack’s arms, in Jack’s bed just for him.

Mac comes with a shuddering yelp, hole hot and tight, clamping down, and Jack doesn’t last long, gives one, two three thrusts, feels how Mac is shuddering, whimpering, squirming so nicely on his dick and of course he’s not going to last long, not when Mac is whimpering his name like that, desperate and broken, like he wants nothing more than for Jack to fill him up, to come so deep inside of him it won’t even leak out.

He moans, deep and loud, when he comes, balls deep and Mac’s hips tilted up, hands still clenched around Mac’s trembling thighs, feeling how Mac keeps clutching around him, beautiful and warm and _wet_ , eyes shut desperately, mouth open, growling, hips fucking forward jerkily, he’s got no control, can feel himself fucking his own come out of Mac’s hole, can feel how Mac is squirming, making little noises, scratching at Jack’s back. 

One jerky thrust must land just right and Mac is _whimpering_ , is whining, clutching down desperately on Jack again, _coming again_ , and Jack holds him through it, keeps him pinned, keeps him squirming, has to bite down on Mac’s collarbone to keep from yelling himself as Mac keeps tightening around him, slick and come escaping and God, knowing that he’s made Mac feel this good is intoxicating. Makes him wanna keep fucking him, regardless of how over sensitive they’re going to be. Makes him want to keep Mac wrapped around him even when they go to sleep, wake Mac up with mind blowing orgasm after mind blowing orgasm, just like they’d talked about once.

“ _Fuck_.” He hears after a while, when he’s collapsed on Mac, keeping his elbows up so he doesn’t completely crush the man, pressing absent minded kisses to Mac’s reddened shoulder, and collarbone, nosing up to his ear to kiss behind his ear lobe.

“Tell me about it.” Jack huffs softly. They’re still connected, and honestly, Jack doesn’t want to pull out, likes the connection, the skin on skin contact, how Mac is still wrapped around him, a very real reminder that they’re here, that they’re together, even after everything that has happened. Maybe it’s fitting that they’ve been this desperate on Cairo Day, when Mac and Jack had been so sure they’d lost one another, would see the other go up in flames, or be shot down. 

He looks up, kissing a sweet line from Mac’s ear to his cheekbone, licking at the sweat there, nuzzling his nose against Mac’s temple, hearing how it makes him giggle, but pressing into the motion as a hand strokes gently up and down Jack’s no doubt sweat damp back.

Neither of them say anything for the longest of time, just looking at each other, touching one another. Jack can’t help the little kisses he presses to Mac’s cheeks, tracing the still rosy blush. He’s close enough to count each eyelash, see how Mac’s eyes look at him too, how their blue slowly comes back, how his pupil shrinks once more, showing that beautiful, almost neon blue that Jack fell in love with all those years ago. He can see the small freckles on Mac’s nose, the tiny scars most likely from shrapnel, the worry lines around Mac’s eyes.

“I love you,” Jack murmurs softly, and when he shifts, he’s softened enough that he slips out, but it doesn’t matter, not when can press a hand to Mac’s cheek, have him nuzzling into his palm, and have Mac kissing the swell of his thumb. “Love you so much, Mackie, honestly dunno what I’d do without you, always wanna be with you.”

Mac’s eyes are bright, illuminating, and the moonlight has moved so it doesn’t flood the bed, but even in the hazy light of the lamp, he’s beautiful, someone Jack would never have thought would fall in love with him.

“I love you too,” Mac whispers, as if they’re both scared of breaking something between them, as if something fragile exists between them and only they can see it, only they can break it and they have no want to. “I’ve never felt like this before, and honestly- you’re such a huge part of my life, Jack, how was I meant to not love you? When you came back for me, when you _stayed_ for me, even when you could have gone home?”

Jack smiles, tremulous, leans down, kisses Mac softly, like he’s breakable, licking into his mouth, across his teeth, feels the shuddering breath Mac inhales. 

“How was I meant to go home when my home’s always been with you, darlin’? Anywhere you are? That’s home to me, and it always will be.”


End file.
